Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a touch device and a control method thereof capable of preventing an accidental touch during operation.
Description of Related Art
With the progress and development of touch technology, the touch device has gradually become a basic accessory in the electronic device such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or a portable multimedia player. The touch device has also replaced conventional keyboards or physical buttons and has become a development trend of the next generation of input devices. Moreover, for aesthetic needs, the display panel of the above electronic devices generally aims for a larger display area. As a result, the above electronic devices have gradually been developed toward a slim border design.
However, in the current technique, when a display panel having a slim border is used with a touch device, the occurrence of an accidental touch by a user often occurs. To prevent an accidental touch, the user may need to change his normal operating posture, causing inconvenience to the user. Therefore, a technique is needed to allow convenient operation to the user and prevent an accidental touch by the user when holding a display panel meeting the aesthetic need of a slim border.